Flowers on the Wall
by JohnyNtheRainbows64
Summary: LilyxSeverus LilyxJames LEMON. It's 1977 and Lily Evans is diggin it! Will she find true love, or will she give into the trills of being a totally pimped out sex god! Read on and find out!


The year was 1977 and young Lily Evans was diggin it! She recently got a job at the local Beat Club down on 34th and Vine where she danced for all the sexually deprived men. She worked her young body every Friday night for a tall order of sky-high stacks, or money as some liked to call it. People said she was a real dancer, the way she fucked the pole each night, her young body sliding over the cold metal made any man instantly cum their pants just by the sight of her.

It was a typical Friday night at the Beats. Lily was dancing for the men as The Doors "Peace Frog" played in the background. Everything was going real smooth until it happened. In from the night walked in James, along with his three brawlahs. Big Pecks-Peter "the Worm" Petegrew, Sirius, the dog, Black and Ramus, "Wolfman-Jack" Lupin rolled into the club.

"Christ not these four again!" shouted Hank, the old bartender. Lily payed no attention to the group of rough boys. She knew all about James from school and how he operated. She only hoped he wouldn't start a fight. She was making good money tonight and it would be a damn shame if he fucked it up.

"Bring us a round Jameson for me and the boys! Straight up Irish stout! None of that watered down shit! You hear me talkin!" shouted James. And so it started, James and his boys drank their fill and were having a good ole time! Unknown to them however, Severus Snape, a gangly looking dark haired emo kid, was lurking in the far corners of the club. He let the darkness protect him from the light of the world, or some such emo nonsense. He was a regular at the Beat, mainly because he loved watching Lily work. Everyone knew the only reason he came was so he could rape Lily with his eyes, but he never caused a scene so everyone was pretty much cool with him.

On this night however, Snape was looking more depressed than usual, even for an emo. He rested his head in his hand and lazily looked at Lily, not so much ogling her body, but merely gazing at her beauty. Lily, who'd noticed Snape starring at her, glided over to him, in hopes of cheering him up enough so he'd dish out some extra money.

"Snape again huh? He should be an easy $50. Poor boy probably wants nothing more than to sneak off to the bathroom and jerk off right about now," thought Lily as she reached the edge of the stage where Snape was sitting. When she got close to him, she realized, to her surprise, that he was actually crying. Or, at least tears were slowly falling from his eyes.

"Jesus, what's his problem?" thought Lily. Just then a group of girls burst out laughing.

"I'm tellin ya man! I fucked her so hard she couldn't walk straight for a week!" shouted James. He, along with his boys, were surrounding by a group of pretty girls that clung to his every word.

"No way James. Susan's a real tight-ass. She wouldn't have let you fuck her." said one of the girls.

"Hey, my boy James tells no lies!" said Ramus. They continuing laughing as James told more of his crib stories. This made Lily pretty pissed off hearing James boast about his fuck-life. She turned to look back at Snape. Was he jealous? If so then he could forget any attention she was about to give him. Snape turned to look at her, and Lily could see in his water filled eyes something more than lust. She took pity on the boy, she called him a boy even though they were the same age. Snape's eyes were fixed on her as she gently reached out her hand and caressed his cheek. Snape tentatively reached out and held her hand in his. It was around this time that James decided to raise a bunch of HELL!

"Hey look! Shit-face Snape is puttin the moves on Lily!" shouted James as he, along with his bawlahs, stood up and walked towards Snape's table.

"You trying to fuck my woman Snape?" James got right into Snape's face. Snape was totally scared.

"Excuse me? What do you mean your woman?" said Lily, her hands on her hips like a gangsta.

"Shut up bitch you know you want it!" James pulled Snape up to his feet and slammed him against the wall. Lily grabbed James around the shoulders, trying to pull him off as James continued beating the fuck out of him.

"Stop it James! Leave him alone! He's not bothering anyone!" Only after Snape's noise had been broken and blood was running down his face did James stop his onslaught.

"Next time I see you in here I'll rip your balls off. You're not using them anyway," said James. "Come on men. Let's roll out!" James and his boys left the club just as they came, making a lot of noise and attracting a lot of people. Snape knelt down on the floor. He held his broken face in his hands as blood dripped down his shirt.

"Fuck James. He's a prick," said Lily as she knelt down in front of Snape and wiped away the blood with a wet napkin. "Damn, you're really beat up. You think you can make it to the ER?" she asked. Snape jerked away when she reached out her hand to damp the soaked napkin to his face. "Yeah, I know it stings, but just hold still." She gently ran the cloth down his face. It soaked up so much blood that within seconds it turned dark red.

"Hank! I'm takin off for the night. This guy's pretty beat up," said Lily as she helped Snape to his feet. He tried standing on his own, but the blood rushing to his head refused him to do so. He nearly collapsed before Lily grabbed onto him and held him up.

"Don't be a little bitch. Just lean onto me." Snape tentatively leaned against Lily's body. His head rested against her bare shoulder as she walked him to her car.

"Just take me to the castle," he said, "The nurse can take care of me. Lily eased him into the passenger's seat of her 73 Pontiac Firebird.

"Whatever you say," she said as she got in the driver's seat and started the car.

It was an unbearable awkward ride for Snape as he was mere inches from Lily. Lily however payed him little attention.

"I'm sorry I made you leave work early," Snape finally said.

"Don't worry about it. It was getting close to closing time anyway." When they finally pulled up to the castle, Lily waited for Snape to get out. It wasn't the fact that she thought he was a hopeless pervert, but his blood was completely destroying her upholstery. Snape looked at her as if he expected something. Lily looked back, not knowing what he wanted. Her question was soon answered as Snape slowly leaned towards her. She quickly pulled away, putting up her hands as she did. Snape made no further advances as he could see Lily wasn't going for it.

"I'm sorry. I just... I don't know," said Snape. He looked downright pathetic as he lowered his head and slowly opened the door.

"Hey, it's ok. It's not what you think it's just... well, you'll face is covered all over with blood man," said Lily, she hoped that would help his already fragile confidence. In fact, there was some truth in what she said anyway.

"Lily, can't we just be friends again? Like we were when we were kids?" Lily sighed, she was hoping Snape wouldn't bring up the past. She'd long thrown away memories of her childhood. Life was tough, and she was gonna get through it the only way she knew how.

"Does it look like I'm a kid Severus?" she asked. Snape looked at her, trying hard not to linger on her nearly exposed breasts. Snape slowly shook his head. He then pulled out a $50 and handed it to her.

"Thanks for the dance," he said as he got out of the car, leaving Lily alone. She held the money in her hand, and for some reason, felt like crying.


End file.
